


Grimace for a Kiss

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, an old fic that still makes me want to huggle Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Out on a mission, McGee's forced to see something he wishes never happened.





	Grimace for a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The NCIS characters belong to Donald P. Bellasario, not to me. I sincerely never imagined I'd have a McGony idea…! :O Read, review, and enjoy!

Timothy McGee fidgeted in his seat at the bar. Tonight was a night he wished he could've been anywhere else except for this exact bar.

Behind him, several tables away with a woman wrapped around him, was Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. Tony was the Senior Field Agent, and the one with more experience, and more _kinds_ of experience, so he was the one in charge of this little undercover mission to coerce intel from said woman. However, such coercion required words and touches and tastes from Tony—all of which the woman seemed to be eating up.

 _If she can just spill, then we can be done and out of here,_ McGee told himself. He kept mentally repeating it like a mantra. It kept him focused on the job; it kept him focused on things _other_ than the lack of space between Tony and the woman.

Tony seemed to be enjoying himself. McGee glanced up at a surveillance mirror and just as quickly looked away, cheeks red. He hadn't known Tony had such talent for sticking his tongue _that_ far down a woman's throat.

McGee coughed, hoping Gibbs would come on in his earpiece and say something, _anything_ to distract him from the sight that he could now _hear_ unfolding tables away. But there was no such luck. The rest of the team knew that Tony couldn't afford any distractions. If Tony screwed up and the woman left, then their case was bound to go south. She was probably their last lead…

Still, McGee didn't feel one-hundred percent comfy with Tony's actions. The woman didn't have to be seen as an object by Tony, but Tony…! Tony didn't have to use that much of his _physical_ charm on her. McGee wished Tony could've just sweet-talked her instead. Though it was painful to see him flirt like that, flirting hurt a lot less than the devouring.

The computer geek sighed and waved the bartender away, forcefully not looking at the mirror again. Tony could remain a ladies' man for all McGee cared, but McGee couldn't deny himself the pain he felt when he saw his coworker— _schoolboy crush_ , he mentally amended—with his hands all over some unknown woman.

Just as McGee's conscience urged him to get up and end the covert "operation," Tony's voice came over the line and said, "All righty, we've got a location and the account number. Let's kick it."

McGee breathed a sigh of relief. He could leave to dream and feel torture another day.

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Tempting… I love McGee so much! A short author's note, but whatev. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review! Check out my other NCIS fics if you liked this.
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2019 note: This 2011 fic…pretty sure it was partially inspired by that early episode where Tony did kiss a trans woman, but this isn't that scene, since things end differently here. Anywho! McGee having a crush is cute to me. This didn't need much editing, tho, which was nice. c:


End file.
